yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction
March 20, 2003 * June 29, 2004 * June 29, 2004 * August 13, 2004 |rating=Everyone - Mild Fantasy Violence |genre=Card Battle }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction, known in Japan as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Great Evil God of Destruction (遊戯王デュエルモンスターズ８ 破滅の大邪神), is a Game Boy Advance game by Konami based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. Reshef of Destruction is loosely based on the anime and is the sequel to The Sacred Cards, picking up sometime after the events of Battle City. Story Domino City In the start, the player is in his room with Joey. The Player, Joey, and Yugi are going to a duelist competition. Joey organizes his Deck, and asks the player how he is. The player gets two choices. Whichever he chooses doesn't affect the plot. Joey gets excited for Duel Express tournament, but Yugi isn't there yet and Joey gets impatient. Suddenly Yugi enters and informs them that his Millennium Puzzle has disappeared along with Yami Yugi. Yugi and Joey then travel with the player as they leave the house. Téa is waiting at the Clock Tower Square and is shocked by the bad news, but it gets even worse. Ishizu appears, reporting that all Millennium Items have disappeared and asks the player for help in saving the world from Reshef. To resurrect him, it is necessary to gain the power of all three Egyptian God Cards that turned into stone. To do this, the player has to locate the rest of the Millennium Items in order to revive the Egyptian Gods. The player has no choice but to start this new adventure. Before leaving, the player can check out the other duelists to win some extra cards. When he tries talking to Téa, she'll leave the Clock Tower Square wishing him the best. He may even go to Truesdale's card shop to buy some cards or challenge Duke and Tristan outside or even duel Yugi and Joey inside the shop. If the player heads over to KaibaCorp (this is optional), he'll see Rebecca trying to reclaim one of Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cards because he had torn-up Truesdale's one. To prove to Kaiba that she's worth dueling, the player has to face her. After defeating her, she will leave. Now the player can duel the KC DuelTek 1000. It can be found right from the statue in the middle of the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Before dueling it, the player can choose from the following: * "Novice": This is pretty easy. The computer's cards are not hard to beat at all. * "Standard and above": When this option is chosen, the player must choose from the following: ** Standard: The computer begins using no-Tribute monsters exceeding 1000 ATK - a standard that is seen from opponents in the late half of the game ** Expert: The computer begins using incredibly powerful monsters with massive ATK scores, along with many strong Spells that the player can only dream of being able to use. The Egyptian Exhibition To achieve your first goal you have to head to the Duel Express which is currently located in Domino Station. To enter the train stage, you have to enter Domino Station. Now answer the controller's question with "Yes". After that, you and either Yugi or Joey will duel against two of the controllers that want to test your abilities (it doesn't matter which character you choose because either one of them will win). Right after defeating the controllers, PaniK (Player Killer of Darkness) arrives and follows you into the train but before entering the Duel Express itself. Once you've entered the train, talk to the far left steward. The train will depart where you can duel the two passengers and the controller you already talked to before moving onto the next car. Bear in mind that you cannot return home to replenish your LP until the train reaches its destination. After defeating them, head over to the second wagon where you will meet PaniK. He'll challenge you and once you manage to defeat him, the Duel Express will arrive at the Egypt Exhibition. If you want to power up your Deck, head left to the final wagon first before leaving the Express and challenge the young lady with the red ribbon and her father. Now follow PaniK and talk to the guy standing in front of the door at the end to pass and enter a the exhibit. As you enter, PaniK is soundly defeated by the Millennium Items Keeper and leaves in a huff. The Keeper notices your presence and requires that you prove your strength in a duel to earn the right to the Millennium Necklace. After defeating him, the Millenium Necklace is handed over to you but at the same time, it brings you a vision: The end of the world! And Yami's watching it! Outside the room back at the Express station, you have to meet Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. After that, leave the Exhibition by following the yellow line to the upper left exit of the controlling station and head back to Ishizu who is waiting at the Clock Tower Square. When you try to talk to her, a mysterious looking guy with a violet cape appears. He calls himself the Puppeteer of Doom (Ventriloquist of the Dead) and challenges you to a Duel. After defeating him, he'll give you a special invitation card from his master Sol Chevalsky. Put it in your Duel Disk to view the video saved on it. It will give you the location of the next Millennium Item: Domino Pier. Domino Pier On board the ship, you see Jean Claude Magnum proposing to Mai again. Help her out by defeating him. After doing so, talk to Mai. She gives you information on a mysterious cargo on board, and the cargo bay becomes accessible. There, the next Keeper awaits, awarding the Millennium Key when defeated. Shadi appears to tell you that every Millennium Item carry its bearer's memories. Head back to Ishizu to get the next location. When you show her the Millennium Key, Slifer the Sky Dragon regains its power! She wants to give it to Yugi but he refuses because Slifer would belong to Yami, so you get the card instead. Side Quest At this point, you can challenge Mai. After defeating her, go to Kame Game Shop. Tristan and Duke are dueling for the right to date Serenity. After overhearing this, Joey gets incensed, particularly over how Tristan suggested the whole idea. Serenity then appears to stop the fight, and the gang asks who she likes. Serenity innocently replies she likes strong duelists like Mai, so Tristan and Duke decide to challenge Mai and prove their strength. Go to the Domino Pier, and inside the board you will see Mai giving orders to Tristan and Duke. She (jokingly) tells them to go on a training quest, and they leave for KaibaCorp. Go to the KaibaCorp, when they try to convince Roland to let them pass in order to train with the KC DuelTek 1000. They challenge the Dueling Machine, with Tristan losing and Duke barely winning. The Machine is unimpressed, calling them both idiots. So, they decide to stay and train more (At this point, you won't be able to duel the Dueling Machine until you finish the side quest). Finally, return to the Kame Game Shop. When Joey questioned Serenity about their feelings, she mentioned she actually likes somebody, in fact, every one of her friends. After overhearing this, Tristan and Duke ask her about what she said earlier about liking strong duelists, though she doesn't remember saying it, she mentioned that all her friends are strong duelists, after all. These events unlock another side quest later in the game. Italy With Slifer on your side, you can now travel to Italy. Another Millennium Item should be buried there somewhere. Head to the next screen and speak to Bonz. Defeat him, then Bandit Keith will arrive along with his two accomplices Strings and Rare Hunter. He tells you that he has control over them and that they call themselves the "Neo Ghouls". After the Neo Ghouls leave, Bonz shows you a hidden room where the Keeper awaits to test you. If you defeat him, he'll give you the Millennium Ring. The spirit of the Ring Yami Bakura (Dark Bakura) appears to proclaim a world of chaos. Return to Ishizu to proceed. The next item will be found in China. China A guy will welcome you. Head to the next screen at the right and talk to the other guy who's standing in your way. It doesn't seem that he would let you pass, so return to the first screen. Challenge the guy at the snack bar, it will be revealed that he is Para, then the other guy will arrive and reveal that he is Dox. They challenge you in a Tag Duel. Kaiba and Mokuba arrive to help you, and you have an option of choosing which of the two to fight. Kaiba will defeat the other. After you've defeated either brother, you may now pass the blocked way to reach the next Keeper. If you defeat him, he'll give you the Millennium Eye that shows you Sol Chevalsky. The party remarks that Maximillion Pegasus has been Sol Chevalsky all the while. Get back to Ishizu. As Obelisk The Tormentor regains its power, Kaiba appears to reclaim the card. After Seto and Mokuba leave, Serenity comes and says she wants to see the Kaibaman Show. Free Time So it seems that you and your friends may spend a little time for yourselves. Go to KaibaCorp to enjoy the show. In front of the building you'll see the Big Five begging Mokuba to rehire them. You may now act as a part of the Kaibaman show when you face the "Big Bad Five" disguised as Deepsea Warrior, Nightmare Penguin, Jinzo, Judge Man and Robotic Knight. This puts you in a duel against them, with the Big Five as a collective opponent. After you defeat them, they will combine themselves to form F.G.D, so you will need the help of Kaibaman. Then Roland dressed up as Kaibaman appears, summoning Black Luster Soldier and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and fusing them to form Master of Dragon Soldier. Finally, he attacks and destroys F.G.D to end the show. When you return to Ishizu, she gives you the next location: Canada. Side Quest At this point, Tea will be in the Clock Tower Square, lamenting about a fortuneteller reading. Then, Johnny Steps interrupts her and asks her to going out with him, so Tea asks you to defeat him. After winning, he walks away. Then, Crump, dressed as Nightmare Penguin, appears and mentions that the fortuneteller told him that Tea will bring him luck so he demands that she works for him in order to make his dream come true, "Penguin Land". After Tea refuses, she asks the player, again, to help her. After his defeat, he walks away in disdain. Tea then reveals that the fortuneteller predicted that she will have the worst luck with men that day. Afterwards, she returns to the Kame Game Shop. Canada Get inside the cave and talk to Rex Raptor (Ryuzaki). After defeating him, he'll let you pass deeper into the cave. The next Keeper is waiting in there to prove your worth. Defeat him to get the Millennium Rod which will allow Marik's memories to appear to tell you that Marik himself is living in Egypt. The cave starts shaking, so Joey wants to leave. Go back to Ishizu to learn the of next location: The Galapagos Islands. Galapagos Islands At the island, you can find and duel Mako Tsunami and Weevil Underwood, but they can be skipped. Proceed to the ruins, Inside the ruins, you will find Yami Yugi in front of the Millennium Scales but after a long conversation, it is revealed that he is not Yami Yugi but actually Mimic of Doom (Mimic of The Dead). Once you defeat him, you will obtain the Millennium Scales. Shadi again appears to ask you to save Pegasus for he's a victim of Reshef's dark power. If you head back to Ishizu and talk to her, Slifer loses its power and turns back into stone again. Ishizu's shocked because she thought that the power of the Millennium Items you gathered would resurrect The Winged Dragon of Ra. Ishizu suspects that Obelisk also has turned into stone. She urges you to look for him while she would locate the mightiest Millennium Item of all: The Millennium Puzzle. Side Quest If you had done the Serenity's Side Quest, after the Egyptian Gods became stone, Ishizu will ask for time in order to plan their next move. Lucky arrives and starts barking, and this prompts Joey to think something is wrong. Ishizu allows the party to investigate. When the player arrives at the Kame Game shop, Serenity and Duke will explain that a Monkey Robot came out of the Kame Game shop and that Lucky was talking to it. Duke didn't believe that there was another person close to Lucky and this cause Duke to realize that the only person who was close to Lucky was Tristan. They assume that Reshef's revival resulted in Tristan turning into a robot monkey. When the player talk to Solomon Muto, he will remain skeptical. With Mokuba, he thinks that is silly, but he remembers that they made them and were never sold well, but also mentions that they were previously sighted at some island. The player travels to the Galapagos Islands to find more robot monkeys. One of them is agitated and challenges the player to a duel. Joey then urges the player to duel the rest of them, reasoning that the monkey that is Tristan will duel as badly as he does. The player enters the ruins to face and defeat the last robot monkey, returning it to the Game Shop. Solomon reveals that the robot monkey is his, and he programmed it to behave that way. The real Tristan returns, explaining that he simply went out to get some food. The robot monkey then becomes a repeatable opponent in the Game Shop. Speak to Ishizu to progress the plot. The Neo Ghouls are comin' You don't have to go a long way to find Seto and Mokuba. They're at the KaibaCorp building. Talk to him, no matter what option you choose, Seto will leave. If you return to the Clock Tower Square, you'll watch two Neo Ghouls attacking a couple of weaker duelists. Chase them away by defeating them. At the upper right part of Clock Tower Square, Hanasaki dressed up as Zombyra the Dark is trying to get rid of one of the Neo Ghouls but he fails and the Ghoul leaves. Whenever you try to talk to him, a Neo Ghoul comes to you to duel you. These Neo Ghouls, along with the others you see at Clock Tower Square, will return after you leave the screen, making for a unique repeatable source of income and cards. When you reach the place where you usually would meet Ishizu, you'll see another cut scene, Rare Hunter in a Duel with Espa's younger brothers and he summons Exodia to defeat them. Right after the duel ends, Espa Roba himself appears to defend his brothers. They notice you and the Rare Hunter will challenge you to a duel while Espa takes on the other Neo Ghouls. Thanks to Jinzo, Espa is able to do away with the other two Neo Ghouls. From Espa, you'll learn that Ishizu was kidnapped by the Neo Ghouls and brought to the Domino Station. Once you arrive at Domino Station, you will see 3 Neo Ghouls but they will not let you pass, so you have to duel and defeat one of them. However, if he leaves, another Ghoul will take his place. You'll have to draw them off the train station somehow. There's only one solution: It's time to ask your duel friends for help! Need of help First, you should go to Domino Pier to help Mai out of her misery. For this you have to get rid of Arkana. As soon as you drive the Ghouls away, Mai will thank you and leave to do what she can to defeat the Ghouls at the Clock Tower Square. The next ally is Mako who is still on the Galapagos Islands, in the island's ruins. From there, you'll have to face off against Strings in order to make Mako go to Clock Tower Square. In China, Weevil is being coerced by Lumis and Umbra to join the Neo Ghouls. Defeat either of them to proceed. Bonz in Italy and Rex in Canada are each being harrassed by rank-and-file Ghouls, and will assist you when the Ghouls are defeated. Now finally, go back to Clock Tower Square and talk to Espa Roba. There are still some Ghouls in the town that you have to defeat. You'll have to duel the Rare Hunter one more time at the Kaibaman Show while Espa Roba will take on the Big Bad Five. Afterwards, you'll be able to head to the Egyptian Exhibition but you're still not able to get there directly. So you'll have to take the Duel Express which has been taken over by the Neo Ghouls. You need to face a total of five Neo Ghouls on the way without an opportunity to refill your LP, but they are not difficult to defeat because of their lowered LP. After you have forced your way through the carriages, the Duel Express will arrive at the Exhibition station. Deal with the three Neo Ghouls and move towards the chamber you already were before. As you meet Kaiba, talk to him so that you can reach it. Hand over the Millennium Items to Keith in order to save Ishizu. Keith will resurrect The Winged Dragon of Ra in Sphere Mode, and duels you to test its power. As you beat Keith, Slifer will rise again and the Millennium Puzzle is given back to Yugi. Keith receives Ra's judgment. As a reward you get "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Sphere Mode)". Yugi and Yami's reunification does not last for long because Reshef will take control over Keith where he will smash the Puzzle into many pieces. Para appears and steals a piece of the Millenium Puzzle so Yami is once again trapped inside his own item. At the station, you'll meet Seto who is forced to watch as Mokuba is kidnapped by Dox. Para comes out of the room and the two brothers leave with Mokuba inviting Seto to visit Pegasus. Now you need to meet Paradox to find out where Sol's castle is located. Paradox As you enter China once again, Paradox appears in front of you. He tells you that Ra would not be able to help you if he is in Sphere Mode, so you need to find someone who can activate Ra's battle mode. Head back to Clock Tower Square and ask Ishizu to find out that the only one who could help you is her brother Marik who now lives in Egypt. When you arrive, Odion welcomes you, but also forbids the party from seeing Marik. You can opt to duel him, but regardless of whether you choose to or not, Marik will let you enter. Marik will surely help you but he has to test your abilities. Afterwards, if you beat him, he'll awaken Ra's battle mode. However, Marik is not able to resurrect Ra's invincible Phoenix Mode. He asks you to return if you found out the secret behind that Mode. Now return to Paradox but before you are able to gather any information from him, you have to play a game with him. Head to the right and duel one of his Guardians. They each possess 3000 LP, and reward you with a unique card on defeat - in addition to ante rewards. Continue going right each time, but be aware that turning back will reset the trial. But before Paradox is providing any information, you have to do a little quiz: *Which card you obtained first? **Kuriboh *Which was the fifth? **Curse of Dragon. Then he'll challenge you. He is significantly stronger than the Guardians before him. After defeating him, he'll provide you with the location of Pegasus's hideout. Before moving to his hideout, you might want to get Ra's Phoenix mode. Head back to Solomon's shop and enter the following code into the Password Machine: 51404976 Now head to Egypt where Odion welcomes you. You tell him that you've found out the secret of Ra's Phoenix mode. He leads you to his master Marik who will transform Ra into its Phoenix mode. By now, you should be prepared for the final quests. Be careful, as the opponents you face from now on will start to have a Life Point advantage at 10,000 rather than the usual 8000. Pegasus Island Enter the cable railway to follow Kaiba but it's a trap! The party gets ambushed by Chevalsky's servants - the Chevaliers, and has to fend them off. After leaving the cable railway, PaniK awaits you and Mimic of Doom supports him. You and Joey will face them but they won't disappear. Joey himself will take on the two of them, leaving you and Yugi to continue on. Go right to see the World Map and enter the Dungeon. Dungeon When you enter the dungeon, you may choose whether to go left or right, it doesn't really matter. There are just two enemies you can't walk around. After you reach the stairs at the top of the dungeon, two other duelists appear, Para and Dox. You and Yugi have to defeat them but if they're defeated, they will not free the way. So Yugi frees it for you by dueling both the Paradox Brothers on his own. Now you're alone... Pegasus Castle As you make your way into the castle, Paradox appears and tells you that you'll need 5 spirit cards from your friends to be able to pass the labyrinth that awaits you. So head to Mako, Mai, Weevil, Espa Roba, Bonz and Rex to duel them. They will give you their dearest cards: The Legendary Fisherman, Harpie Lady, Insect Queen, Jinzo, Pumpking the King of Ghosts and Two-Headed King Rex. (They can be found where you met them in the first place). After you've gathered the required cards, you may proceed to enter the castle. You'll meet several Pegasus Servants that are disguised as your "fellow duelists" as Paradox would say. First you have to battle Bonz, second is Rex and then comes Weevil, followed by Mako, Espa Roba and Mai. After defeating Sol's Servants, right before entering the room where you meet Kaiba, you can turn left and enter a hidden room. Look at the large picture so that Shadi appears. He'll tell you what happened to Pegasus after Yami Bakura defeated him and took his Millennium Eye. Entering the room is not necessary for completing the game, but expands on the plot's backstory. Proceed forward into the next room, just as Kaiba defeats another of the Chevaliers. Ishizu also arrives and asks Kaiba for help but he's still thinking he will beat Pegasus with his "perfect" Deck. Mokuba suddenly shows up under Reshef's control and wants to challenge Seto but he is not able to harm Mokuba. So it's up to you to bring back Mokuba and defeat him. Once Mokuba regains his senses, Seto thanks you but although he owes you his help, he will not give you his Obelisk The Tormentor unless you defeat him in a Duel. The Final Battles Now after defeating Kaiba, you will face Sol Chevalsky. Take caution - he starts off with 20,000 Life Points. Once you defeat him, Reshef will be released. Drawing on the despair from the many duelists you defeated to get this far, Reshef will prove to be overwhelming. However, Kaiba, Yugi and Joey will show up to offer you some encouragement, along with weakening Reshef with their signature cards so that you can face him. You will then need to defeat Reshef, who boasts an extraordinary 40,000 Life Points and holds all 3 God Cards, without even having a chance to restore your Life Points. After defeating Reshef, he tries to regain strength by drawing on Sol Chevalsky's soul. Sol Chevalsky will have none of it but as Reshef has an unbreakable grip on his soul, Chevalsky opts to become the new vessel in which Reshef will be sealed and calls on the player to use the power of the 3 God Cards to seal Reshef within him. After Chevalsky's sacrifice, the player and his party escape Chevalsky's collapsing hideout. Peace returns to the world and Domino City as all the player's friends part ways. Ishizu Ishtar returns to once again ask for the return of the God Cards so that they will be sealed. After the player does so (without much of a choice here), the end credits roll. Hall of Eternity After you beat the game, you can re-load your last save and a new location on the world map will be opened, the Hall of Eternity. In the Hall of Eternity, you can find some of the hardest duelists in the game, each of which upon defeat, yields some of the most powerful cards in the game, along with a massive (by this game's standards) 10-20 increase in Deck Capacity. Duelists in The Hall of Eternity * Maximillion Pegasus - Starts off with 30,000 LP * Seto Kaiba - Starts off with 60,000 LP, possesses Obelisk the Tormentor. * Dark Joey - Starts off with 30,000 LP * Yami Bakura - Starts off with 60,000 LP * Yami Yugi - Starts off with 60,000 LP, possesses Slifer the Sky Dragon. * Yami Marik (After unlocking The Winged Dragon of Ra (Phoenix Mode))- Starts off with 60,000 LP, possesses The Winged Dragon of Ra (Phoenix Mode). * Noah - Starts off with 60,000 LP * Shadi - Starts off with 30,000 LP * Paradox - Starts off with 30,000 LP Notes When you have completed the game, Ishizu will ask you to hand over the Egyptian God Cards, so that they can be sealed again but even after giving her the Egyptian Gods, the player will still have them in their Deck or Trunk. In Reshef of Destruction, like in The Sacred Cards, many cards that are Effect Monsters in the TCG/''OCG'' are Normal Monsters in this game, many Fusion Monsters are non-Fusion Effect Monsters, and all Ritual Monsters are Divine-Type and can be summoned either with a Ritual Spell Card (which does not require them to be in the Deck) or by Tribute Summon. Gameplay changes Reshef of Destruction, being a sequel to ''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards'', runs a similar battle system to its prequel. Introduced however, are continuous Monster effects. In between each move, a cursor scrolls across the screen - if any continuous Monster effects are detected, they are applied. Many of such monster effects are those that increase or decrease ATK/DEF, like Slifer the Sky Dragon. The game's inability to sustain these effects between moves and the need to keep checking for them can make a duel tediously long. Reshef of Destruction increased the game's difficulty and length by raising the card restrictions. Many cards now have a much higher card capacity and purchase cost than before and the increase in Deck capacity, after every duel, has been drastically reduced - the player only receives a paltry increase in 1 capacity when defeating a Duelist that can be challenged repeatedly and 3 for any Duelist that will only duel once. The player is also subject to a more restrictive card restriction list than before. For example, they can only use one copy of Torrential Tribute compared to 3 in the prequel. However, to the ire of many players, AI opponents are not restricted by this list to compensate for the lack of actual thought, resulting in late-game opponents having 3 copies of Raigeki, Change of Heart, Monster Reborn and so on, in addition to them having unlimited deck capacity and duelist level to use cards far stronger than the player can afford. The player's Life Point counter can reach 5 digits rather than maxing out at 9999. Unfortunately, his Life Points always carries over between duels unless he travels home to restore his Life Points, and the player starts their next duel at 8000 LP if they end a duel with more than that amount. With the player needing to defeat multiple opponents in a row late in the game and endgame opponents starting with more than the default 8000 Life Points, this too has proven to be a source of frustration. Other changes are: * New temporary/permanent effects of cards have been added (eg. Destiny Board). * Some types of cards have been changed (eg. Dragon Capture Jar). * Cards are bought from Grandpa's Game Shop instead of the Card Shop. * It costs 1000 Domino to use the Password Machine. * The Duel Computer has three levels - Novice, Standard and Expert. * There are voices in duels for certain characters (eg. Seto Kaiba). * You can sort cards by effect. * Multiplayer has been added. * The Winged Dragon of Ra has three forms (Sphere, Battle and Phoenix) and can be used without a cheat device. * Your end-game progress will be lost but anything received from the last two duelists will be saved automatically rather than losing everything. * You can't sell or bet a card if you only have 1 copy of it in your Trunk. * If you have more than 1 trap on the field, the one on the far left will be set off first. * You can travel around the world and visit countries like Italy and Canada. * A few areas of Clock Tower Square have been changed or removed (eg. the cemetery and alleyways). * God Cards no longer trigger monster destruction traps. Characters Main * The Player * Yugi Mutou (武藤 遊戯 Mutō Yūgi) * Katsuya Jonouchi (城之内 克也 Jōnouchi Katsuya) / Joey Wheeler * Ishizu Ishtar * Seto Kaiba * Mokuba Kaiba * Anzu Mazaki / Téa Gardner * Hiroto Honda / Tristan Taylor * Ryuji Otogi / Duke Devlin * [[Serenity Wheeler|'Serenity Wheeler']]' / Shizuka Katsuya' Antagonists * Reshef * Taiyō Tenma (天馬太陽 Tenma Taiyō) / Sol Chevalsky * Keith Howard / Bandit Keith * Pandora / Arkana * Rare Hunter / Rare Hunter * Ventriloquist of the Dead / Puppeter of Doom * Mimic of Dead / Mimic of Doom * Mei / Para * Kyu / Dox * Chevaliers * Millennium Items Keeper * The Big Bad Five * Neo Ghouls Other * Dark Yugi / Yami Yugi * Dark Bakura / Yami Bakura * Marik Ishtar * Mai Kujaku / Mai Valentine * Esper Roba / Espa Roba * Insector Haga / Weevil Underwood * Dinosaur Ryuzaki / Rex Raptor * Ryuta Kajiki / Mako Tsunami * Ghost Kotsuzuka / Bonz * Rishido / Odion * Shimon Muran * Shadi * Jean Claude Magnum * Step Johnny / Johnny Steps * Rebecca Hopkins / Rebecca Hawkins * Monkey Robot * Noah Kaiba * Dark Marik / Yami Marik Exclusive cards A number of cards featured in Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction were video game-only at the time of the game's release. Game guides Promotional cards Japanese International Gallery ROD-VideoGameEN.jpg|North American English cover Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction.jpg|European English cover ROD-VideoGameFR.jpg|French cover DM8-Box-JP.jpg|Japanese cover Trivia * Yugi Muto's appearance on the box cover for this video game is taken from the title page for ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist'' - Duel 137. External links * [http://www.gamefaqs.com/gba/920225-yu-gi-oh-reshef-of-destruction/data Gamefaqs page] * [https://tcrf.net/Yu-Gi-Oh!_Reshef_of_Destruction The Cutting Room Floor page] * Data Crystal page * The Spriters Resource page Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction Reshef of Destruction